A Thanksgiving to Remember
by LaceyLouLou82
Summary: Thanksgiving at the Tate house :)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__** With Thanksgiving this week, I felt inspired to write a little Leddie story. This is a two part story and while I have the second part written it's not edited yet so it won't be posted until this weekend **____** I am not completely happy with this but it's not the worst thing I have ever written so please read and review. And Happy Thanksgiving **___

_**PART I: **_

As a kid, obviously, my favorite holiday was Christmas. But slowly, as I grew from kid to a teenager and finally to adulthood, my favorite time of the year became Thanksgiving. Looking back now, it's easy to see the reason was because of my mom. No matter where she and my dad may have been on tour at the time, she always made sure we were home in our own house come turkey day.

I can still remember hearing her creep out of bed before the sun was even up to put the biggest bird she could find in the oven and get to work on all the side dishes. Katy Duran, rock star goddess of the 80's, made every single morsel of our thanksgiving feast with her own two hands. No store bought pies, potatoes from a box, or cranberries and gravy from a can.

We would always eat around lunch time and then spend the rest of the day picking away at the leftovers while we all, my mom, my dad and I, sat on the couch in our sweats watching various sporting events. My mom was always as big a sports fan as my dad and I were. It was times like this when I missed her most. This would be the fourth year without her. It was hard but somehow this year, the pain wasn't as tense as it always has been. I looked to my left towards the kitchen and smiled at the somehow, or rather someone. Nora Tate pulled a delicious smelling pecan pie from the oven and sat it on the counter to cool. She was the reason this year was easier.

My father had met the brunette beauty almost two years ago when she was working as the office manager at the medical clinic he went to. He was instantly attracted to Nora and she was instantly star struck by my father. Well, he was Rock Star Max Duran, so of course she was star struck. It didn't matter to Nora that my dad hadn't graced a stage or written a single lyric since my mom's tragic death, she was completely in awe of my dad. They quickly developed a friendship after Nora confessed to Papa Max that she was completely in love with him during her teenage years. My father was surprised by that, and totally flattered. It wasn't long into their friendship that they started dating and things quickly progressed from there. My dad and Nora are currently completely in love and living happily in Nora's Tarzana home.

"Are you sure I can't do something?" I asked Nora for the tenth time since I arrived at the house.

"Positive. I appreciate that you want to help, Eddie, but today is my day. I never let anyone help me. Just ask Loren. "

My eyes swung to the living room where Nora's daughter sat perched on the arm of the sofa laughing with her friends Phil and Melissa. Her dark brown hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and she wore a pair of purple sweatpants with a matching t-shirt. Her bare feet dangled just above the hard wood floor and her toe nails were painted a pale pink color. Her face was free of makeup and it struck me for the millionth time since I've met her that she was one of those girls that didn't need a single drop of makeup to look beautiful. She just was. Plain and simple, Loren Tate was beautiful. The crazy part was that she didn't have a clue just how beautiful she was.

I made my way over to the living room and sat down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Mel and Loren both smiled at me and Phil held his fist up for me to bump. "What's so funny over here?"

"Absolutely nothing. Have you met these two? They think butter melting is hysterical." Phil answered motioning between the two girls.

"Shut up, "Mel interjected pushing her brother's shoulder with her own. " You just don't want Eddie Duran to know that you are wearing boxers with turkeys on them."

I couldn't help myself, I laughed along with Mel and Loren. "Seriously, dude?"

Phil rolled his eyes, "fine, fine, make fun. But I bet you got some embarrassing underwear in your top drawer, rock star."

I shook my head, "nope, just your standard white and black boxers, man! "

"Ha! Eddie Duran wears boxers!" Mel exclaimed at the top of her lungs as she jumped up from the sofa and grabbed her phone off the coffee table next to me and disappeared out of the room and down the hall.

Loren looked at me with her wide brown eyes, "umm…she is totally tweeting that."

Phil chuckled, "and now I bet you get all kinds of funny underwear with your fan mail." Phil stood up and made his way towards the kitchen mumbling about sweet talking Nora out of a piece of turkey. Loren watched him go and shook her head.

"She isn't going to let him sweet talk her into anything except waiting for dinner. " She turned those chocolate orbs on me again. I never considered myself a man that was easily attracted to one part of a girl's body before. Judging by his girlfriend's appearance, I would say that Phil was a boob man and my friend Ian was been an ass man since he hit puberty, but I never really had a preference. Until I met Loren Tate, that is. But it wasn't the top or bottom of her body that made my pulse race every time I saw her, though both were exceptional. It was her eyes. I didn't really even know what it was about them, they just got to me. Now they were filled with sincerity as she placed one of her hands on mine. "Max told me that you and Chloe broke up. I'm sorry."

I knew that she meant her words but I also knew that Loren hated Chloe. I really couldn't blame her though. Since the second Max and Nora introduced Loren and I, about six months into their relationship, Chloe had been mean and hateful towards Loren. I never should have invited Chloe to come along to the special dinner that my dad and Nora planned for us. I was stupid back then, when I thought I was in love with Chloe. My ex spent every minute of the dinner insulting Loren's clothing, hair, makeup and every little thing she said. The dinner was a complete disaster. That was the night my eyes finally started to open about how Chloe really was; a manipulative bitch. "You never were very fond of her. "

"I tried to be nice. She made it difficult. "Loren's voice was soft as she spoke. " I wanted to get along with her for your sake."

"I know you aren't responsible for Chloe's bitchiness, Loren. I don't know what here problem was with you but I do apologize for the way she treated you. "

"I don't accept. It's not your job to apologize for someone else's behavior. You have never been anything but nice to me. "She pulled her hand back to rest on her lap but didn't take her eyes off me. " I am sorry if you are hurting, though."

I shook my head. "I'm not. I broke things off with her. "

"There's a lot of stuff in the tabloids. "

I smiled, "of course there is…but obviously none of it was true. I am not having an affair with Britney Spears or Taylor Swift and Chloe didn't run off with all my money. I broke up with Chloe because I wasn't happy with her anymore. We don't want the same things out of life anymore. "It was true. Not the whole truth but enough of it. I wasn't ready to tell Loren the main reason I broke off my two and a half year relationship with Chloe.

"And what is it that you want out of life Eddie?" Her voice was teasing and so was her smile. "Being a number one selling rock star isn't enough for you?"

"Nah, I need to rule the world." We laughed together. "I guess I want it all. Just like everyone else. "

Nora giggled from the kitchen and we both turned to see her standing at the stove with my dad's arms wrapped around her. Most people would probably be disgusted to see their parents demonstrating such displays of affection but Loren and I both smiled at them before meeting one another's eyes again. The look in her eyes mirrored my own, happiness for her mother and my father. "Do you know how grateful I am that your father is in my mom's life?"

"About as grateful as I am that your mother is in my dad's?"

"They really do love each other. I didn't think my mom would ever truly be happy again after my dad bailed, but Max has put a permanent smile on her face. I hope you know that my mom and I both know how much your dad loved your mom and we both respect it. "

It was me that reached out and touched her hand this time. I felt the shiver go down my back that always did whenever I touched Loren. If she felt it, just like every other time, she didn't let on. "Loren, I know that. I am happy that they found each other. My mom would be too. "

"I hope so."

"I know so. My mom was amazing. Pop and I both loved her more than anything and as much as I miss her, I can see that my dad is happier than he's ever been. Your mom is amazing."

Loren's face lite up with her smile, "She is pretty amazing. "

"So are you. " The blush that crept on to her cheeks at my compliment was radiant. I loved that I could do that to her.

Mel chose that moment to bounce back into the living room with Phil behind her. "Phil has decided that we need to do something productive until dinner. He's bored"

Loren smiled, "How about a game of football."

"Oh no! Nope. Not happening. "Phil shook his head vigorously. " You two don't play fair. We can't tackle you because you might break a nail or something but the last time I played with you two Loren tackled me and tried to kill me. "

"I did not, you big cry baby. I accidently punched you in the stomach." She gave him an innocent smile but only for a second before she cracked up. "I promise, I will be nice and keep my hands to myself. You can even tackle us this year. Besides that was Aid's rule, not mine. I can handle whatever you got Sanders! "She jumped up and smiled at me, "you in, rock star?"

"Yep. Let's do it!" I stood up as well and Phil groaned. Loren grabbed her worn out tennis shoes from underneath the coffee table and slide them on her feet. Mel removed her high heeled boots and declared she would have to play barefoot because "Lo has abnormally small feet and I can't fit in any of her dainty shoes." Of course that comment earned her a hit in the face with a throw pillow from the sofa.

As we passed through the kitchen to the back door, Loren told Nora and my dad that we would be outside and Nora told us "kids" to have fun.

"Mom, Mel and I are sophomores in college, Phil has a fulltime job and Eddie is a freaking rock star. When do we stop being kids?"

Nora laughed and said "Never".

I walked beside Loren to the back yard. My hand brushed hers a least twice on the short walk and it took every bit of will power I possess to keep from taking her hand in mind and lacing our fingers together. Phil walked into the small shed and grabbed a traditional brown football.

"Boys against girls?" Phil asked and Mel and Loren nodded. I didn't think that seemed fair at first but I was wrong. Thirty minutes into the game, Phil and I both had our shirts off and were pouring sweat as Mel scored a second goal. These two girls could be professional football players. Phil called a time out as he and I collapsed on the wooden bench of the picnic table.

"You could have mentioned that they could be in the damn NFL, man"

Phil held up his hands in defense, "I didn't want to play in the first place. They weren't this good last year. Well maybe they were. I just didn't notice because Adrianna was parading around in a killer pair of jeans. "

I looked across the yard to where Loren and Mel were talking quietly. The wind was blowing slightly and a loose strand of Loren's hair kept blowing in her face. My fingers ached to tuck the wayward lock behind her ears.

'How long have you been into, LO?" My eyes snapped from Loren to Phil who wore a knowing smile. "Don't even try to deny it, dude. I see the way you look at her. "I didn't deny it. What was the point? "I get it. Loren is amazing. Smart, beautiful, kind. Hell, I spent my whole junior year of high school dreaming about her."

I was definitely surprised by his little confession. As long as I have known Phil, he's been completely in love with his girlfriend. "You had a thing for Loren.?"

He nodded once and looked over at Loren and Melissa. "I have known her since they were in kindergarten….was pretty much into her way back then. That's the reason Adrianna doesn't get along with her. Everyone but Loren knew that I had a crush on her. Even Aid.. Eventually I realized that she wasn't ever going to see me as anything other than Mel's big brother. I starting dating Adrianna and Loren stopped being the girl I wanted and started being just my friend. Loren still doesn't know how I felt. "

I looked over at the girls again; they were still lost in conversation. "She has no idea how special she is. Or how much she has changed my life. "

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't stopped thinking about her since I met her a year and a half ago. I can't even explain why. She just got to me right away. It didn't even matter that I was supposed to love Chloe. All I can think about it Loren. The way she looks. The way her entire face lights up when she laughs. "

Phil chuckled, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"You can't be serious. Eddie, tell her how you feel. Ask her out. Kiss her. Do something."

I sighed," I don't want to mess up with her. "

"Who says you will? "

"I am not just some regular guy, Phil. I have a crazy life. I am on tour seven to nine months of the year. I have the media on my ass every time I walk out my door. …."

"And Loren is a college student with a double class load and a part time job. Not to mention she is best friends with my sister which is basically a full time job on its own. She can handle it."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I've never been so unsure about someone before. "

"What exactly are you unsure about?"

"I can usually tell when a girl wants to be with me. I can't read Loren like that." And it drove me completely crazy. I had no indication what so ever as to wear I stood with here. I wasn't a fan of not knowing.

Phil rolled his eyes, "She is as crazy about you as every other woman in America, dude. "

"I know that she's a fan. We've talked about that before. "

"Seriously, Duran. Ask her out. I promise you, she will say yes. "Before I could respond Melissa and Loren made their way over to us. Loren flopped down in the spot beside me and Mel waved her phone at Phil.

"Mom just texted and wants us to call her. Something about Gran. Lo, said we could use her room. "Phil nodded and followed her into the house.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, my guess is that it's not even anything important. Lisa probably just needed an excuse to check on them. "Loren rolled her eyes and positioned herself so she was sideways on the bench and folded her legs Indian style. I turned so that I was facing her. "So I have a favor. You can say no if you want but I promised to ask. "

"Ok."

"My dorm is sponsoring a toy drive for Christmas and we thought if we could get a couple of celebrities to help out, we would have a better turn out. The toys we are collecting are for children whose parents are in the military and may not make it home for Christmas. It's a great cause. We did okay last year but if you would be willing to help out, I know we could do better. "She was actually afraid I would say no. I could tell by the nervous look in those brown eyes of hers. I never said no when I was asked to do something for charity and I certainly couldn't imagine ever saying no to anything Loren Tate asked of me.

"Of course I will." I wasn't expecting the child like squeal that erupted from her. And I certainly wasn't expecting it when she through her arms around me for a hug. I hugged back of course. I wasn't a moron, after all. I pulled her tight against me even though I probably shouldn't have. But she didn't resist it. I heard her whisper a soft "thank you so much" and I muttered that she was welcome. But neither of us pulled back from the hug for another minute or so. The feeling of her in my arms was beyond anything I ever felt before.

I felt her start to loosen her hold on me and I did the same. We pulled back at the same time and our eyes met. That stray strand of hair blew in her face and she reached up to push it out of the way at the same time I did. Our hands met just beside her lips and I heard her sharp intake of breath at the same time that ever present chill made its way down my spine. I let my eyes unlock from hers and dart down to her parted lips and back up. I inched slightly closer, my hand still holding hers, and I tucked her hair behind her ear. I let my hand linger there for a second before I released her hand and let my fingers trickled down to her neck. I felt the shiver that went through her body and it made me shiver. "Loren, I really….."

"Lo¸ I need you to set the table! " Nora's voice, as she yelled out the open kitchen window, cut through our moment and I dropped my hand. For a second I thought I saw regret flash in Loren's eyes as she stood up and made her way across the patio and disappeared through the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I am completely blown away by the response I got for the first part of this story. I was not expecting it at all and I totally love you all for it **____** Thank you so much. Here is the second and final part of this little holiday story. Sorry its late but I was having some issues working out what I wanted to accomplish in this. I am not super thrilled with this but it is what it is. **_

_**As always please read and review **_____

_**PART II:**_

Dinner around the Tate Thanksgiving table had been lively. There wasn't a second of silence as Nora and my dad questioned Mel and Loren about college life. They were both having a blast at California University and talked about their classes, professors and dorm mates. Phil complained about working for his dad but admitted he was grateful for a job especially with the baby coming. Adam talked about his adventures on a film class project he was working on and I talked about my upcoming album. I was proud to say I finished the album and wrote all twelve songs that would be featured on it. I sat across the table from Loren during dinner and caught her lost in thought a few times. I couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking about what happened between us earlier. I hoped she was because I sure as hell couldn't keep my mind off of it.

After dinner, Max and Nora headed out to a neighbor's house for a post dinner get together while Phil, Loren, Melissa and I took care of clean up duty. Adrianna and Adam had shown up as we finished our tasks and Melissa informed me that it was kind of a tradition for the group of friends to have a movie marathon. Melissa insisted that I stay and join them and when Loren seconded it, I wasn't about to leave. Phil declared he got to choose the first movie just because he was awesome. Loren and Mel rolled their eyes but no one argued with him.

An hour and a half later, I sure wasn't complaining even though gory horror movies weren't my favorite because Loren was seated right next to me on the sofa. Phil and Adrianna sat in the loveseat next to us and Melissa and Adam were situated on the floor. All eyes were glued to the television screen as we watched some crazed man chop his wife in a million little pieces. It was completely demented, this movie that Phil had chosen for us to watch, but I couldn't really complain about that either because Loren's hand clutched mine as she turned her face away from the television. She wasn't a fan of horror movies either.

"It's over. You can look now. "I whispered to Loren as the gruesome scene disappeared. She spent most of the movie with her face buried in the sofa cushion and continuously grabbed my hand to help her through the scary stuff. I didn't mind one bit. She gave me a shy smile before she focused on the screen ahead of us again. She attempted to remove her hand but I refused to release it. Instead I squeezed it a little tighter. I moved our clasped hands from where they rested between us on the sofa to my lap. I loosen my grip and she didn't pull her hand away. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but I didn't spend time obsessing over it. All I cared about was that I was sitting next to the girl who I've been dreaming about for well over a year now and I was holding her hand. I felt like a teenager on my first date.

About five minutes later, the credits start to roll and Melissa jumps up to turn on the living room light. Loren removes her hand from mine so she can eject the DVD from the player and I feel the loss immediately. I've held Chloe's hand more times than I can even try to remember and it never made me feel anywhere close to the way holding Loren's felt. I couldn't really even explain what this girl did to me. She made me feel things I have never felt before and think things I have never dared to think about before. It freaked me the hell out.

"What is next?" Loren asked as she tossed Phil's movie back to him.

"If we watch another movie, I am going to fall asleep. " Adrianna announced as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head. She smiled down at Phil, "Besides if we are going to hit all the big sales tomorrow morning, we need to get a good night sleep. " I couldn't help but laugh at the look of complete terror that crossed Phil's face.

"You don't seriously want to go shopping on Black Friday?" At Adrianna's nod, Phil continued, "Aid…I have read articles in the newspaper about people like going crazy on Black Friday."

Loren laughed as she come back to the sofa and sat next to me, " Come on Phil¸ you know a part of you is dying to see two old ladies battle it out for the last copy of the latest video game for their great grandson. "

"No I really don't. " But he stood up anyway knowing that whether he wanted to or not, he would be accompanying his girlfriend on her shopping excursion the next day. "Come on Mel, you can ride back to the house with me. " Mel and Adam stood up as well. Everyone said their good nights as hugs were exchanged.

When everyone was gone, Loren looked at me with a shy smile. It was the absolutely most adorable thing I had ever seen. "Do you need to go too?" She had reclaimed the same spot of the sofa from before she got up to say goodbye to her friends. I sat down next to her again and shook my head. "Ok, good. I am wide awake and it will probably be hours before Mom and Max get back. Do you want to watch another movie?"

I nodded. "Sounds good. " I didn't really care what we did as long as I got to spend more time with her. It suddenly hit me as she stood to pick out a new movie, this would be the first time Loren and I have been completely alone since we have met. Usually we are surrounded by one or both of our parents or her friends. Not that I minded of course because I absolutely adored my dad and Nora and I thought Loren's friends were amazing. I would even go so far as to say that I consider them my friends as well. It was just another great thing about Nora coming into my father's life. If she hadn't, I wouldn't have met Loren and her friends. And for the first time since I signed a record deal I don't have to wonder if people are hanging out with me just because I am Eddie Duran. I know without a shadow of a doubt that this small, tight knit group of people genuinely cares about me and not about what I can do for them.

"I hope you don't mind chick flicks, Eddie. I just put the ultimate one in. " She flopped down next to me once again, only this time she positioned herself so that her head could rest on the arm of her end of the sofa and her knees rested on my lap. "Is this ok?"

I nod and give her what I hope is a sexy smile. It must have come across the way I intended because her checks tinged pink. I really did love doing that to her. Ok so I am a rock star and have made dozens of millions of females swoon and blush over the years but something about my ability to make Loren blush makes my heart skip a beat. "What are we watching?"

Her smile is bright enough to light up the darkened living room as she answers me. "Just the best Nicholas Sparks movie ever. "

"Ah, the Notebook?" She shakes her head no. "That's the only one I've seen."

She frowns and looks at me curiously, "Seriously? You dated Chloe Carter and she never made you sit through at least one full weekend of Nicholas Sparks' movies? "It's me who shakes my head this time. " Well no wonder you had to dump her Eddie. She can't be a card carrying woman worthy of true love and happily ever after if she doesn't put her intended prince charming through a Sparks' marathon. "I can't help the laugh that escapes between my lips at the completely serious look on Loren's face. "Well at least she was classy enough to make you watch The Notebook. "

"Nope…sorry. I didn't watch it with Chloe. I watched it with Jake and Tracey. "

A look of complete horror crossed Loren's beautiful face and I laugh again. "You did not seriously watch that movie with your manager and his wife? " I nod and she lets out an amused chuckle."Unbelievable! You've been missing out Duran. Message in a bottle, dear John, Nights in Rodanthe , The Last Song, The Lucky One, and of course my person favorite, A Walk to Remember. Remember those and I insist that you watch all of them with your next girlfriend. Make a weekend of it. Trust me, she will love it. "She picks up the DVD player remote and aims it at the device ready to start our movie, but I put my hand on hers to halt her. She turns her questioning brown eyes to me.

"Before…..can…." I can't get the words out and it frustrates the hell out of me. I'm not used to this crap. I'm not usually the one tripping all over myself. I like it better when I'm the reason someone is tripping all over themselves. Loren just makes me feel so out of sorts with myself. The whole thing about me watching those movies with my next girlfriend got to me. I didn't want to watch them with anyone but Loren Tate. Sucking in a heavy breath and letting it back out, I started over. "About what happened or almost happened outside earlier…I was going to kiss you, Loren. "

Pulling her legs off of me and sitting up beside me she dropped the remote on the coffee table, "I know. I was going to let you kiss me. "She looked down at her hands, "I wanted you to kiss me. "

"Really?" I all but winced at the shock in my voice. I didn't know what I was expecting her to say or where this conversation would end up, but that definitely wasn't it. Loren had never given me any indication that she wanted me to kiss her.

She laughed a little, "I am so completely lame, I know, but I have wanted you to kiss me for a while now." She let out a nervous laugh. "I guess I am just like every other girl in America, huh?"

I shook my head, "No, Loren. You are so not like anyone else. You are just you and I have wanted to kiss you for so long I can't remember not wanting to do it. "I moved to sit on the coffee table so that I was facing her. " I am going to just say what I feel here and pray to God I am not making a full of myself."

"Please, do. Say how you feel, I mean. "

I took her hand in mind and caressed it softly. I had never really done this feelings thing before. It was never like this with Chloe. She initiated everything in our relationship and I just went along with whatever she did. She said she loved me, so I said I loved her. She started talking about getting married, so I proposed. And before Chloe was my high school girlfriend, Cassie. Things with her were easy. She was a cheerleader, I was a football player. It only made sense that we got together a month after we started our freshman year and stayed together until she went away to the East coast for college and I stayed here, in California to sign with my record label.

I was used to doing things I was supposed to do and feeling things I was supposed to feel. What I wasn't used to was the havoc that one Loren Tate wrecked on my insides. Seriously, no other girl has ever made my spine tingle just from a touch before. I never wanted to kiss a girl so badly before that my lips physically ached. This was completely new territory to me and I felt like I would mess it all up with the snap of my fingers. "I don't know what it is about you, Loren. But something has gotten under my skin. Not in the bad way. I just…..I can't stop thinking about you. Practically from that first night we met, you've been on my mind constantly. "The smile she gave me was bright and it gave me the strength I needed to continue my confession. " I would dream about you when I had no business dreaming about you. I broke up with Chloe because she hasn't made me happy for a really long time, but also because it wasn't fair to her. "

"Because you were dreaming about me?" There was a tinge of teasing in her voice and I let myself relax and chuckle.

"Well that and because she wasn't what I wanted. I'm ashamed to say that she never really was. "I clasped her other hand in mine as well. " I can't remember a single time in my relationship with her, that I just hung out and had such a good time. I forgot how much fun it can be to just chill. No expectations, no deadlines, no press. Just me and people that I care about watching movies, playing football, attempting to roller skate…" I smiled as a deep blush colored Loren's cheeks. Back in March, Nora and my dad had invited Chloe and I to come with them to try roller skating. Chloe hadn't been into it but as soon as I had heard that Loren and her friends would be going as well, I knew I had to be there. I wasn't sorry in the least little bit that Chloe was angry at me for going because Loren was a terrible skater. She spent almost the entire day on her butt. Twice, she had grabbed onto me right before she fell causing me to go down as well. It was one of my favorite days, ever. "I want to be happy, have fun. Laugh, joke around. I didn't do any of that with Chloe. But I do with you. You are absolutely nothing like Chloe. "

"That is the best compliment you could ever give me. " She joked, her brown eyes sparkling.

"I'm serious, Loren. I can't even begin to name all the reason I am crazy about you. "

"You're crazy about me?" Her brown eyes were wide and maybe a little unbelieving.

I nodded and pulled her hand up to my lips. Placing a soft kiss on the top of her knuckles, I smiled when I felt her shiver. Maybe I wasn't making as big a fool of myself as I thought. "Completely and absolutely."

"But you are Eddie Duran and I am just Loren Tate a girl…." I put a finger up to her lips to silence her.

"A girl that makes me weak in the knees when you smile, that makes my skin tingle when you touch me, whose laughs is completely contagious, and who I think makes a pair of purple sweat pants look completely sexy. " Again she blushes and I cupped her face in both my hands, " I am Eddie Duran and you are Loren Tate, the girl I am completely head over heels crazy about. " I lean in and finally, for the love of God finally, close the distance between us.

It doesn't even take her a full second to respond to my kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck and deepens our kiss. Kissing her, feeling her kiss me back, is nothing like I thought it would be. Its better. More intense and way more right than I ever imagined it would be. I never doubted how I felt about this girl. From the very first moment I looked into her chocolate colored eyes, I knew she was going to be important. Not just because she was my father's girlfriend's daughter, but because despite the fact that Nora told me what a big fan she was, when Loren looked at me she didn't see Eddie Duran, the famous Rock Star. She saw me, the real me. She talked to me about school and her friends and told me crazy I childhood stories. She laughed at my lame jokes. When I am with her, I forget that I am in the spotlight. I am just plain old Eddie. And right now, as I pull back from the most incredible first kiss, I am just a normal guy who has been lucky enough to kiss the girl he has had a crush on for over a year.

"My turn at the confessional, "Loren says as she places both her hands on my cheeks and cups my face this time. " Obviously you are my celebrity dream guy. Or at least you were until my mom told me that she was dating your dad. Things changed for me that night that I met you, right here in this living room, "she smiles as her eyes quickly dart around the room before connecting with mine once again. " You weren't just this famous guy I fantasized about anymore. You were this living breathing guy who I was becoming friends with. Somehow my crush turned into these really intense feelings that I didn't know what to do with, especially because you were with Chloe. But the more time we spent together, the deeper my feelings got. I never imagined….not even in my dreams that you would…"

"Feel exactly the same way?" At her nod, I smiled. "But I do. And I know my life is a circus but more than anything I want you to be with me. I want us to be together. "I held my breath because despite what we just shared here, I knew what I was asking was a lot. I'm not just some normal guy who can go on normal dates. If she took this chance with me, her life would never be the same.

"You want us to be a couple?" I nodded again and she smiled brightly. I slowly let out my breath in relief as she pressed her sweet lips to mine again. It was a quick, but meaningful kiss and as she pulled back and looked me straight in the eye, Loren blushed again. I will never get tired of that. "Obviously that was a yes. "

I chuckled. Moving back to the couch I pulled her with me. We cuddled together and I handed her the remote, "Isn't there some kind of rule about me watching a certain kind of movie with you now that I am your prince charming." Another bright smile light up Loren's face as she pressed play and _A Walk to Remember _started. In this moment, I can honestly say that I have never been happier, even when I got signed by recording contract.

Yes, Thanksgiving was definitely my favorite holiday. And this one would, when I finally got my girl, would always be a Thanksgiving to remember.

**THE END**


End file.
